


London Bridge

by NervousOtaku



Series: Writer's Block Short Stories And Plot Bunny Dump [6]
Category: Nursery Rhymes & Songs, Original Work
Genre: Dark, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousOtaku/pseuds/NervousOtaku
Summary: Nursery rhymes are always so dark...
Series: Writer's Block Short Stories And Plot Bunny Dump [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472354
Kudos: 3





	London Bridge

London Bridge is falling down  
Falling down  
Falling down  
London Bridge is falling down  
My fair lady

Build it up with flesh and bone  
Flesh and bone  
Flesh and bone  
Build it up with flesh and bone  
My fair lady

Flesh and bone will walk away  
Walk away  
Walk away  
Flesh and bone will walk away  
My fair lady

Kill them all with knives and guns  
Knives and guns  
Knives and guns  
Kill them all with knives and guns  
My fair lady

Everyone is dead and gone  
Dead and gone  
Dead and gone  
Everyone is dead and gone  
My fair lady

London Bridge is standing tall  
Standing tall  
Standing tall  
London Bridge is standing tall  
My fair lady


End file.
